Sailor Moon Orion
by Naoko Takeuchi 1995 anime series by Optimum Productions |Row 2 title = Developed by|Row 2 info = Thomas Astruc|Row 3 title = Voices of |Row 3 info = Stephanie Sheh Robbie Daymond Kate Higgins Cristina Vee Amanda C. Miller Cherami Leigh Michelle Ruff Johnny Yong Bosch Michael McConnohie|Row 4 title = Composer(s) |Row 4 info = Amanda Williams|Row 5 title = Country of origin|Row 5 info = United States France|Row 6 title = Original language(s)|Row 6 info = English|Row 8 title = No. of episodes|Row 8 info = 26|Row 9 title = Executive producer(s) |Row 9 info = Thomas Astruc Kaaren Lee Brown Jared Wolfson Jacqueline Tordjman Brian Casentini|Row 10 title = Producer(s) |Row 10 info = Jeremy Zag Stephanie Sheh|Row 11 title = Production company(s)|Row 11 info = |Row 12 title = Distributor|Row 12 info = |Row 13 title = Original network |Row 13 info = (United States) (France)|Row 15 title = Preceded by|Row 15 info = Sailor Moon (1995-2000) |Row 16 title = Related shows|Row 16 info = Sailor Moon Crystal}}Sailor Moon Orion is an upcoming American-French CGI animated television, produced by and and is loosely based on Japanese manga series of the by , it is a soft reboot that retains continuity of the 1995 english dubbed anime series. Due to the original anime's history on it will air on in the U.S. and in France. Cast & Characters *Stephanie Sheh - Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon / Princess Serena *Robbie Daymond - Darien Shields / Tuxedo Mask *Kate Higgins - Amy Anderson / Amy Anderson *Cristina Vee - Raye Hino / Sailor Mars *Amanda C. Miller - Lita Kino / Sailor Jupiter *Cherami Leigh - Mina Aino / Sailor Moon *Michelle Ruff - Luna *Johnny Yong Bosch - Artemis *Michael McConnohie - King Oron Additional Voices *Danielle Judovits - Molly Baker *Ben Diskin - Melvin Butlers, WAC-37 *Nicolas Roye - Sammy Tsukino *Lucien Dodge - Andrew Hansford *Tara Platt - Ikuko Tsukino *Keith Silverstein - Kenji Tsukino *Wendee Lee - Queen Serenity Development In 1993, Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Bandai and Toon Makers, Inc. conceptualized their own version of Sailor Moon, which was half live-action and half Western-style animation. Toon Makers produced a 17-minute proof of concept presentation video as well as a two-minute music video, both of which were directed by Rocky Sotoloff, for this concept. Renaissance-Atlantic presented the concept to Toei, but it was turned down as their concept would have cost significantly more than simply exporting and dubbing the anime adaptation. At the 1998 Anime Expo convention in Los Angeles, the music video was shown. It has since been copied numerous times and has been viewed on many streaming video sites. Because of the relatively poor quality of the source video and circulated footage, many anime fans thought that the music video was actually a leaked trailer for the project. Additional copies of the footage have since been uploaded to the Internet and served only to bolster the mistaken assumption, in addition to incorrectly citing the production to , who became known for a similar treatment that created the Power Rangers series. Years later later aquired exclusive rights to the original dubbed anime and teamed up with France to created a new series entitled Sailor Moon Orion which of course of references the Lights of Orion from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, inspired by the franchise the show will retain all G-Rated content from the original dub, it will also be a sort-of-a-continuation of that series. French writer Thomas Astruc creator of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir will develop/co-write/co-executive produce the series, various from shows like My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, W.I.T.C.H, and will be involved. Animation The will be featured in the same echo, tone and feel as Astruc's as Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir animation will be outsourced to in South Korea and Original Force Animation in China. Music Zag and Amanda Williams will arrange and score the series with as will serve as music editor and cordinator. Music from the original dub will be used or revised. Casting Stephanie Sheh, Robbie Daymond, Kate Higgins, Cristina Vee, Amanda C. Miller, Cherami Leigh, Michelle Ruff and Johnny Yong Bosch will reprise their respective roles from the and dubs, however characters will retain their original dub names and personalities from the original (all exepect Luna's British accent) some of the characters of the original dub will appear along with new characters, Michael McConnohie was cast as King Oron, Serena's biological father and Queen Serenity's husband. Author Naoko Takeuchi confirmed that Sailor Mini-Moon, Diana, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn and the Sailor Starlights will return pending on outcome of the first season. Recording will take place at , Los Angeles with as voice director. Various Canadian voice actors like the original cast members from original dub will play different characters in the series recording will held at Dick & Roger's Sound Studio in Vancouver, B.C., Canada with as voice director. Broadcast & Merchandise The series was originally going stream on Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated Series Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Magical Girl Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Science Fantasy Category:Drama Category:Reboot Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:TV Series Category:Sailor Moon Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Saban